Long-term implantable biosensors have been commercially unavailable because a common problem associated with biosensors is protein deposition and fibrous encapsulation known as biofouling limiting device lifetime. Implantable biosensors can benefit greatly from improving membrane and coating layer structures using functional materials on biomembrane surfaces that reduce protein adsorption and the subsequent inflammatory response. Inframat Corporation proposes to demonstrate the feasibility of a novel nanostructured membrane for implantable glucose sensors. The proposed nanostructured membrane is expected to control tissue/glucose sensor interface interactions, thereby reducing protein adsorption while increasing biocompatibility for the sensor. This will extend glucose sensor lifetime. The proposed program consists of preparing a protein-resistant nanostructured membrane, evaluating its physical properties, and confirming improved performance in-vitro for glucose sensor applications. This program is based on our extensive experience in nanotechnology, particularly in nanostructured materials and coatings. Inframat is collaborating with Dr. George Wilson of the University of Kansas to evaluate the nanostructured membranes. The nanostructured membrane system can be used for a variety of implantable devices including biosensors, stents, hip and knee implants, and drug delivery systems. Anticipated socio-economic benefits of extending sensor lifetime include lower overall health costs to the nation, and improved quality of life.